That Kind Of Guy: 「 愛人とバトラー 」
by Shoujiki Shouji
Summary: [OC Submission: CLOSED] [Matatagi Hayato X Reader] One extraordinary day, Matatagi Hayato, an ordinary high schooler who plays soccer, received a letter from the [L/N] Residence - one of the richest families. His only task is to become a butler for the mademoiselle's daughter, [F/N], and each passing day, perhaps more than a "mistress & butler" bond is made. Please review!
1. Introduction

**I had this idea for a very very long time now, and I finally have the courage to publish it here and then!**

**Please read the intro first before proceeding to check out the characters for the OC's below. And don't worry! The intro won't be very long.**

* * *

Matatagi Hayato widened his black eyes in horror as he stared at the fancy and well-constructed letter held in his hand. He just couldn't believe that he was receiving this! A letter from the [L/N] Residence? That was practically like... one of the most riches families in this country living in a huge mansion!

This was something you don't see everyday, and by what Matatagi meant, this has never happened before. Ever. This was a first timer for Matatagi, and to think that he was still in high school! Was he even aloud to become one? And plus, there are new people too and a new place to stay in! How was he gonna adopt to his new environment and the people around him? He usually acted rude and cold to others the first time he meets them, so wouldn't his personality a disadvantage?

Okay, so it was like this: Yuuta and Shun received a letter from the delivery man that was addressed to "Mr. Matatagi Hayato" and had a familiar royal stamp on it. At first, the boy was confused, so he decided to open the letter. After minutes of reading it, he could only stare at the paper and rea its valid contents over and over again.

However, there was always one perticular statement that shot Matatagi big time.

_"We would like to hire you as a butler for the [L/N] Residence. _

That one sentence sent shivers down Matatagi's spine column. Him as a butler? Now that was proposterous! How exactly was he suppose to do this sort of thing!? He was only a high schooler for Pete's sake! How was he gonna deal with this!?

"I think you should take the job, Hayato," Matatagi's mom pointed out after reading the letter, followed by a short cough. "This oppurtunity might be able to help us."

"But mom, don't I still have studies ahead of me?" Matatagi protested. "Plus, working as a butler is not my thing... and it's hard."

"Oh Matatagi, don't be silly," his mom chuckled and winked. "You know how to cook don't you? I thought you once about it. I'm sure you could do the butler job."

"But what about my education?" Matatagi trailed off, not really sure about all of these.

"Ive heard that the [L/N] Residence offers money and education," Matatagi's mom smiled weakly. "That shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"And besides," she added. "You can help out the whole family Hayato. Once you accomplish the job, we can buy a bigger house to live in and have a better future. Think about it."

Matatagi stared at the floor and found it really interesting. He was thinking. If he took the job even for his age, it would be 100% guaranteed that he would receive education and wealth. And not just that, there was also more too it. But if he takes the job, the disadvantage is that his mother would be left behind to take care of Shun and Yuuta all alone, and she was ill.

"Are you worried about me taking care of Shun an Yuuta alone? It's okay, I can manage myself." Matatagi's mom reaasured, as if she just read her own son's thinking. "If you want to help out the family, then please take the job for a better benefit. This is a big oppurtunity we must not miss."

Matatagi thought and sighed. I guess his mother was right. He had to take the job as being a _butler_. Now this was something unexpecting. Also, Matatagi thinks it was hard for him to be a polite person. Why?

He distrusts people and people disdain him.

* * *

**Congratulations! You have reached the end of the intro! Now it's time for me to give out what you were waiting for!  
**

* * *

_**~Character Slots for OC Submission~**_

**[L/N] Residence Family Members**

**[2] Older Sisters [All Taken]  
**

**[L/N] Residence's Workers**

**[5] Maids [1 Is Taken]  
**

**[1] Gardener [Taken]  
**

**[1] Reader's Instructor/Teacher/Musician [Taken]  
**

**[1] Matatagi Hayato's Instructor [Taken]  
**

**[2] Bodyguards [Taken]  
**

**School**

**[1] A Classmate Who Likes You (Boy) [Taken]  
**

**[1] A Classmate Who Likes Matatagi Hayato (Girl) [Taken]  
**

**[1] Class Representative [Taken]  
**

**[2] Your Best Friends [All Taken]  
**

* * *

**NO MORE OC'S NEEDED.**


	2. Arriving At The Mansion

**Here it is! I've gathered lots of OC's so far, but I still have some lacking. Mainly, I lack 4 more maids. Even though if you have already submitted an OC, you can still submit one or two more for the maids! :D That should be enough by then. Some OC's will appear here right away, but not all. So please be patient, okay? X3**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter folks! And... ignore the mistakes... as always. ^.^  
**

* * *

**That Kind Of Guy | Chapter I: Arrival At The Mansion**

* * *

Matatagi's eyes widened at the sight right in front of him. He had to admit, his whole house could fit right through easily in the [L/N] Resience's enormous mansion! This was something he had to expect, but much to his disappointment, of course he hadn't expected to see such a humongous building! But he had to admit that it was huge, after all, it was a mansion. It wouldn't be called one if it wasn't that big at all.

He made his way towards the huge giant gate of the [L/N] Residence, where two strong guards armed with powerful guns were guarding and protecting the entrance of the estate. In one of their palms, they held a scanner to scan those visitors who wish to enter the grand estate to see if they carried anything that was dangerous. Of course, Matatagi himself was no dumb person to carry such a particular thing. Why would he? Unless he was planning to assassinate the head of the [L/N]'s. And plus, the guards would never let someone enter unless they pass through them first.

"Name?" one of the loyal guards asked Matatagi in this bold and mighty tone.

"Matatagi Hayato." the brown-haired boy slightly nodded his head as an answer.

"Working as a new butler I see?" another guard pin-pointed as he grasped his scanner and approached Matatagi with casual steps. "Sorry boy, but even though if you're appointed as a new butler, we cannot allow you to enter the estate unless we scan you first. Is that alright with you?"

"You may do as you please," Matatagi scowled, but he wasn't making it obvious. He didn't want to waste time with this guards. They were just blocking his entrance. Surely, they should know by know that Matatagi would never do such a thing as carrying weapons in his possession or luggage. That was just too entirely stupid.

Without further ado, the guards scanned his entire figure. One checked his luggage, and two other guards checked his body, for there might be something hiden within it. After 5 minutes of scanning, both guards nodded their heads and gave Matatagi his luggage back. There was nothing he carrying that was dangerous, so they opened the tall and huge gate to let him finally enter.

_Geez. Those bastards should know that I'm not stupid enough to carry anything dangerous when entering this estate. So overprotective._ Matatagi rolled his eyes and continued on forward.

When he finally made it inside the lawn, his eyes widened in amazement. He had never seen such a beautiful and glorious big garden before! Neat, natural green grasses were trimmed to perfection with growing dandelions. Flower beds were displayed in some parts of the areas covered in not soil, but magnificent and fresh colorful flowers if all kinds. Expensive pot antique's were used as flower pots for some new grown trees, and bright and pretty butterflied encircled every nocturnal flower to suck in their pollen. The garden was a good place to have picnics and parties, and not a single trash or stain was seen everywhere. The garden was pure clean to perfection. Matatagi wondered who the gardener was. Or was it the [L/N] Residence who tended to their own huge garden? They were sure clean people, but the question now was: Were their hearts clean as well? If not, they could disdain him like the rest of the people back in his place.

Sighing, he continued to walk his path. The path he was walking was like a small road decorated with exotic and rare stones. The place felt like a fantasy. Along the way, he spotted a scarlet-like thing sticking out of a bush. Matatagi could have sworn that he had seen it before, but decided to just brush it off. He didn't get to proceed with his stroll when the scarlet-like thing revealed itself even more by standing up.

Out came a scarlet-haired girl with purple eyes that resembled an amethyst. It was Hanaraki Akara! His childhood friend! What was she doing here exactly?

"Hanaraki-san!?" Matatagi gasped in shock. So... she was working here as well?

"Huh? Oh, M-Matatagi-san. You finally arrived," Akara concluded, taking her glance away from the strawberry patch she watering.

"I didn't know you worked here as well," Matatagi continued to exclaim, whilst tilting his head to the side.

"I-I know," Akara nodded, "it's really unexpecting. I was appointed as a gardener by Mistress [F/N]-san herself when she saw me tending to a few flowers at the park last month."

"Mistress [F/N]?" Matatagi made a confuse look. Could she be the girl whom is the [L/N] Residence's daughter? "Is she a friend of yours?"

"More like a mistress to me," Akara smiled and continued to water a mini garden of orchards. "I'm very close to her you see, and she really understands my feelings well. By the way, you must be working as a butler here, right? I've heard from Tatsu-kun that you were being appointed as one by Mr. Takahashi."

"Well, yeah," Matatagi sighed heavily. "I'm not too thrilled about it though."

"Oh? How come?" Akara looked at her brown-haired childhood friend. "Don't worry, the [L/N] Residence family members here are really kind. B-But, you have to l-look out for M-Mistress K-Kana though..."

"Who is she?" Matatagi inquired, curiosity getting the best of him.

"S-she is the second oldest sister of Mistress [F/N]. Y-You better watch out for her." Akara warned, worried at first.

"I can just imagine her being all sarcastic to her loyal subjects. She must like... holds her head 30 degress higher than the normal line." Matatagi laughed, making Akara giggle a bit, 'cause it was actually true. Suddenly, Akara widened her eyes and picked up the watering can rested beside her feet.

"I gotta get back to work now Matatagi-kun," Akara bowed to express her respect. "You should head out to Mr. Takahashi now. He must be waiting for you."

Before the black-eyed boy could answer, Akara, the scarlet-haired high schooler, already ran off to the rose orchards to water them with her cute watering can. She must really love her work, considering the fact that it was related to flowers and the girl just absolutely loved anything related to flowers, plants, and nature. Sighing, he went back to what he actually came here for and continued on his way, eventually arriving at the main door. As he expected, it was still extrememly huge and was really secured. He sighed once again and rang the golden door bell to signal that his arrival at the mansion was here.

One minute later, a cute and beautiful maid came answering the door. She wore a maid outfit with light grey hems at the bottom. From closer observation, this maid actually had a pale complexion who isn't really that tall, but had a leaned and frailed built. Her violet-colored hair was long and wavy that reached her back, partnered with sea-blue orbs and long eyelashes. She gasped, and after that, slowly shyly smiled at Matatagi while opening the door more widely.

"W-Welcome t-to the [L/N] R-Residence. I'm F-Fukumi Shina, but p-please call me F-Fukumi. You must be Mr. Matatagi Hayato, the n-new assigned butler by Mr. Takahashi. P-Please come in." Fukumi slightly stuttered with her statement and gestured for Matatagi to come and enter the mansion. She fully opened the door and bowed with grace as Matatagi carefully entered the huge place and looked around. For once, he felt kind of uncomfortable with the new place he was going to be staying for at least 1 year. Could he even do this? It wasn't really that easy for him to adapt to new environments around him, so he was feeling kinda hard on himself. But remembeing his mother's words of working as a butler to earn money and helping the whole family, this boosted his determination and courage to keep on going forward and never give up. Thought for how long though?

"Woah. This place is unexpectedly and extremely huge." Matatagi blurted out, unconscious with his words.

"Fukumi! Where the heck is my tea!?" a cranky female voice demanded from somwhere; probably the living room.

"I-I'm c-coming Mistress K-Kana! J-Just give me a second!" Fukumi tried to call out back and went back to face Matatagi and bow.

"I-I'm s-sorry Matatagi-kun," Fukumi sincerely apologized. "I-I can't attend to y-your matters at the moment. P-Please e-excuse me..."

With that, Fukumi quickly scampered - Matatagi assumed - to the living room with fast steps. As far as he noticed, he encountered two stuttering people today: Hanaraki Akara the gardener and Fukumi Shina the shy maid. Just when was he suppose to meet someone who doesn't exactly stutter? Not that he completely despises them. For a second there, someone calmly tapped the boy's shoulders, making him wince a bit and swivel around to meet the person who did tap his shoulder. He came face to face with a dark gryeish-blue-haired 25-year old woman with hot pink eyes. Her hair was very particular, as it was swept to the right and it was being put up into a high ponytail. Her skin was fair, and everything she wore was pink! Her sleeveless T-shirt was carnation pink, covered by a dark pink-colored vest. She wore strawberry-like pink-colored pants that matched her orbs. On her head, she wore pink hairclips, and on her wrist, she wore pink wristbands with light-pink stripes. She was practically gleaming with the color pink. Must be her favorite color.

"Hm? Are you Matatagi Hayato, the new butler, perhaps?" the greyish-blue-haired woman cocked an eyebrow.

"That's practically obvious, Barbie Girl," Matatagi scowffed, causing the pink-eyed woman to have an irk mark on her forehead and have a grumpy expression. With one swift movement, she reached out for Matatagi's earlobe and twist it.

"Why don't you say that again!?" the woman hissed. It was... not really a good idea to make her angry in the first place. That was something Matatagi regretted completely. "I dare you too!"

"Okay! Okay! Forget what I said!" Matatagi struggled to break free, but man, the grip of the young woman was strong and tight. His ear was practically already growing bright red from all the harrassment.

"Take it back and I swear, you will no longer see sunshine!" the woman's once hot pink eyes glowed into an almost bloody red one, ready to kill if Matatagi wasn't going to make the right choice soon.

"Alright already! I take back what I just said!" Matatagi placed his hands infront of him, signalling that he surrender's. The woman eyed him suspiciously before letting go of the youth's ear. She fixed the wrinkles on her clothes before proceeding to cross her arms and give Matatagi her original calm and relaxed facade, making the boy sigh in relief. He didn't dare say that again so that he won't experience the same thing. Damn. He wasn't expecting that.

"As you may know, I'm Kiri Sakurai, Mistress [F/N]'s instructor," the 25 year old woman, Kiri Sakurai, introduced herself.

_I didn't tell you to introduce yourself, old woman._ Matatagi rolled his eyes, a signal that Kirihime could easily read. Bluntly, she grabbed Matatagi's ears again and led him further into the mansion.

"You know that I could read what you're thinking, Mr. Matatagi Hayato," Sakurai sarcastically exclaimed, venom in her voice. "I'm taking you to Mr. [L/N] Takahashi right now. Disrespect him and you're off to Underworld."

Matatagi gulped. He was not expecting the [L/N] Residence to keep such a rapid pitbull. But it does quite make sense. Of course the [L/N]'s were smart enough to keep a woman such as herself to make the mansion more livelier... or probably making the mansion a living hell. Thank god not everybody was like this inside the estate. If everyone was, Matatagi would quickly sign out!

Sakurai came to a stop at a big door made up of glass. And from further observation in Matatagi's eyes, that glass used to make the door was no ordinary one. He feels like it was made up of diamonds. That could be possible. And not just that huge door, but all the other glass windows as well. This family was sure rich. Maybe even one of the most richest families.

"Mr. Takahashi-sensei, may I come in?" Sakurai asked for permission, as she knocked on the door carefully so as to not disturb her master, who was maybe doing some paper work for the police department.

"Yes, Sakurai. Go ahead." a really deep voice gave access as Sakurai grasped the silver handle and opened the door, still not letting go off of Matatagi's ear in the process. She roughly walked in with the brown-haired boy following closely behind her. It was a shame that held a cool demeanor, yet, was not a good idea to make her angry.

A young man with jet-black hair and [E/C] eyes was shuffling some papers and working on them. He wore casual clothes and shiny shoes even though he was inside the mansion, so this family must really be clean. The man, who turns out to be Mr. Takahashi, the head of the [L/N] Residence and the father of the [L/N] sisters, turned his attention away from the papers and reverted his glance at Sakurai and Matatagi. He gave out a huge smile, showing this line of white teeth.

"Ah, Sakurai. I see that you have arrived with the new butler I have assigned, perhaps?" Takahashi looked at Matatagi and gave him a small gesture to go grab a chair and place it in front of his desk to have a little chat.

"Oh no sir," Sakurai shook her head in disagreement. "You must be very busy doing all those paper works. Hayato and I will come back later."

"That won't be necessary," the head of the [L/N] Residence objected, still with a smile on his face. "I always have time for paper work, but my new family member is far more important. Please let him have a seat so I can speak with him."

"Yes sir." Sakurai bowed deeply in respect and carried a chair (still fancy) as she place it beside Matatagi. In the process, she gave him a death glare as if to say, "Disrespect my master and you know where you'll end up, Hayato-boy. You've been warned." After that, she placed on her original calm facade and got out of the office. Matatagi sighed and placed down his luggage on the white marbled floor and carried the chair over in front of the desk and sat on the red cushion attached to the wooden mini-sofa-like chair.

"I'am pleased to see you Matatagi," Takahashi greeted in this warm tone and set aside his paper work like they don't matter to him. "I'm [L/N] Takahashi, the head of the [L/N] Residence and apparently the father of 3 of my daughters. I'm a General in the police department and was once working as an engineer before to design this mansion we're living in."

We're? What did he mean by that? "I'm pleased to meet you too Mr. [L/N]," Matatagi tried to be courteous.

"Oh please, drop the formalities. Call me Takahashi instead," the jet-black haired man shook hands with Matatagi. "I hope you would get used to this place soon. It's so hugely built that I'm sure you would get lost the first time you explore."

"To tell you the truth, I actually didn't know where to go if it hadn't been with Sakurai," Matatagi emphasized the name "Sakurai" in his statement.

"Hahaha! It's not really that wise to make her go all mad even though she has a calm and cool-collected fatigue," Takahashi laughed warm-heartedly. Matatagi observed this and thought different. This Takahashi guy was not so bad after all... He was actually a good and kind-hearted father, but he won't let his hopes get too high. His fatherly attitude reminded him of someone from before... before he his family. Left his mother. That someone, was his own father. "I hope we will get along. Now I wanna have a little chat with you regarding your new job as a butler."

Matatagi adjusted to his sit and leaned in to listen closely. He was actually... getting quite along with Takahashi.

"First, I sincerely apologize for appointing you as a butler for this residence so suddenly. I promise that I will pay for it. How does 500,000,000 yen sound to you?" Takahashi offered, making Matatagi's eyes go extremely huge. 500,000,000 yen!? That was like... such a huge amount for his satisfaction! Was the [L/N] Residence really that rich!?

_***The word "Yen" is the basic moneytary unit of the country, Japan. Every 1 yen is always equal to 2 yen, so that makes it twice more a hefty bounty. (This makes Japan a rich country.) If you're in Japan, 5000 yen won't even last a week for your own satisfaction!**_

"I-Isn't that too much yen?" Matatagi could only say that in return. He was extremely tongue-tied and didn't know what to say. 500,000,000 yen was soooo much that it was enough to buy him and his family a house at that. His mother was right. It really was a big oppurtunity!

"Well, you and your family certainly deserve it," Takahashi concluded. "Thank you very much for accepting my request, Matatagi Hayato."

"No, thank you," Matatgi finally came to his scenses and gave out a smile at Takahashi. It was small, but sincere.

Takahashi returned the smile. "Welcome to the family Hayato. Please feel at home."

Now, Matatagi was feeling to have doubts with this family. It wasn't actually like how he expected it. People here did not disdain him, and he didn't have the courage to disrupt them. Was he... changing his emotions for them?

"Did... did you just say... family?" Matatagi asked, to be sure.

"Yes, Hayato. Everyone here I welcome, I consider them my family. Akara-chan, Fukumi, Sakurai, Tatsu - everyone."

Okay, it was official: The [L/N] Residence was such a heart-welcoming family. No grudges indeed.

* * *

Nighttime finally fell in. The [L/N] Residence had welcomed Matatagi into the family and made him feel at home and educated him wisely.

"Hello Matatagi," a young girl with chest-length light blue hair smiled warmly smiled at the brown-haired boy. "I'm Shiraki Ayano, your instructor for the whole year. I will offer you education the best way I can. Oh! Here's your room."

The golden yellow-eyed girl beamed and opened the door to Matatagi's room with the use of silver-made keys, revealing a big room with a complete set. There was a king-size bed near a curtained glass window (as always, made up of diamonds that prevents knives, stones, or glass cutters from making way), a huge wardrobe filled with clothes in another side, a private bathroom completed with a bathtub, a shower, a toilet bowl, and a sink. There was a flat-screen TV, a computer being placed on a desk, a sofa and other fancy things you could find in Matatagi's room (that is, if you could see it. Just imagine. XD).

"Are you comfortable with your new room, Matatagi?" Shiraki asked with a sweet smile. She was really friendly.

"Yeah, this will do," Matatagi replied as Shiraki gave him the key to his room.

"Keep those keys. There for your room. Oh! And by the way, I'll be your instructor for this year!" Shiraki gave out one of her famous smiles and saluted. "Hope you will get used to this place."

Matatagi could only nod. His instructor was so young, yet, he feels like he could rely on her for teaching him a lot things and lessons. For now, Matatagi needed to practice to getting himself to adapt to his new home for now, but he was still worried about his mother taking care of Shun and Yuuta all alone. Still remembering his mother's words, he kept on a strong will and tried his best to ignore his doubts.

"Oh yes! Before I forget, master Takahashi told me to tell you to check on Mistress [F/N]. It's already very late and she's probably not asleep yet." Shiraki explained while sweat-dropping. "Be careful though, she can be a really stubborn child when she doesn't get to finish what she wants."

"[F/N]? You mean Mr. Takahashi's daughter?" Matatagi inquired.

"His youngest daughter if I may add," Shiraki added. "Master Takahashi has 3 daughters. [F/N] is the youngest one while her other two sisters are older than her. She's the mistress that you would be serving."

"So I should call her Mistress [F/N], right?" Matatagi asked while sighing. He knew it. This butler thing isn't really for him. But he had to do this.

"That's right. Although, she does dislike to be called like that, but doesn't show it." Shiraki giggled and pointed to a fancy and huge door. "That big over there is Mistress [F/N]'s room. Please put her to bed, and if she disagrees, then you have to use force if necessary."

You have to use force huh?Matatagi smirked. This will be fun then.

"If you say so. I'll proceed now." Matatagi bowed and went towards your room.

He sure was expecting something big. Matatagi kept on smirking to himself as he headed towards the mistress' door and opened it gently. However, he shook his head after that. He tried to control his other side from escaping and breaking away from him. If he didn't act strong, it was going to control him again just like the last time. Slowly, he opened the door, and saw a very big room! It was 2x bigger than his! He read the wall clock as it specified that it was exactly 11:55 p.m. in the evening, which was very late in Takahashi's calculations. Matatagi took a glance at the mistress' desk, and surely, she was there, tapping and playing away with her computer laptop in her cute [F/C] pj's. She had an average height and a small body with [S/C] complexion. Her [H/C] hair was tied into twintails which fell over her shoulders tied with cute ribbon clips. Her eyes emitted a natural [E/C] color that seemed to have reflect in Matatagi's eyes. This little girl here who was playing an online game in her computer laptop the whole day was [L/N] [F/N], Takahashi's youngest daughter and seemingly quite an otaku and a gamer girl who stays up late all the time during weekdays and weekends.

"Oh, so you're Matatagi Hayato," the mistress suddenly blurted out without looking away at the computer screen. "How nice of you to come and barge in without even knocking. You know that you're invading my privacy, you know that?"

"Sorry Mistress," Matatagi tried to respect his new mistress and not lash out on her too quickly. "Master Takahashi ordered me to look after you. He also said that you should already go to bed as it is already late."

"Later," you stubbornly said. "Can't you see that I'm still training my character in this online game? Don't disturb me."

"But Mistress-"

"Just go and tell dad that I don't want to go to sleep yet," you flatly caught off Matatagi midsentence. "And if he doesn't agree, give me 1 more hour."

"It's already 12:00 p.m. you know," Matatagi made a dead-panned face. "You should obey your father."

"But I don't want to," you still kept your eyes on the screen. "And if I don't want too, then that's final."

Matatagi remembered his mentor's words: If she disagrees with what you say, then use force if necessary.

Well, looks like Matatagi here didn't have a choice to begin with. His new mistress, [F/N], was extremely a stubborn child and is hard to control. It looks like he'll have to use force in this one. And not just because he was told too, but he was also really tired from learning cooking methods and serving, exploring around the house and helping out in the kitchen. Not to mention, adapting to this new place and environment. All of these in one day. And it was already 12:05 p.m. and he was still wide awake. He had to use force if he must.

He approached his mistress and then with one swift movement, he got you out of your chair and into his arms. He was carrying you bridal style and your first thought: You felt uncomfortable and grumpy.

"Hey! Put me down!" you struggled and waved your arms around to break free. "I'm not done yet with my quest!"

"Mistress. It's late. You have to go to sleep. Your father says so." Matatagi protested bit by bit and tightened his grip on you.

"But like I said! I don't want to go to sleep yet!" you whined, still struggling harder and punching his chest with your oh, so small and cute hands. Your own butler placed on an annoyed expression and walked to your bed.

"Nooo! Don't you dare! Put me in bed or else...!" you threatened, trying to scare Matatagi away.

However, the brown-haired teen didn't feel scared a tiny single bit. He dropped you on the bed roughly as you sat up quick. Before you can even stand up and go back to playing your online game, Matatagi drew his face close to yours as your noses almost touched, taking you in by surpirse. He had your hands pinned unto the bed as he held them, preventing you from escaping.

"W-W-What do you think you're doing!?" you blushed red, trying to break free.

"Or else what Mistress?" Matatagi asked thoroughly and darkly, his face starting to move closer. "What will you do to me if I don't put you down?"

"Uhh..." you remained silent, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. "J-Just stop moving closer to me! Are you trying to kiss me or what!?"

"No, I'm trying to kill you," Matatagi said sarcastically, as he hardened his grip on your hands. It wasn't painful though. "So what are you willing to do to me for you to go back to your so called "game"?"

You gave Matatagi a short glare before proceeding to sigh heavily, a way of you admitting that you were never going to win. So you surrendered after such a stubborn situation. You still remained silent, and accidentally met up with Matatagi's gaze. You blinked, and stared into his black orbs while those orbs stared back into your [E/C] ones. They were so... captivating. Like... those orbs were mesmerizing you to no end. They... were really beautiful, actually.

Snapping out of your terrace, you shook your head violently and looked away with a pink face. "W-When will you let go of my hands?"

"If I let you go, will you close your eyes and go to sleep?" your butler made sure that you would not escape and glue your butt back to the chair and stare at the computer screen.

"Sigh. I promise." you still avoided eye contact, and could feel Matatagi's warm hand brushing against yours.

The brown-haired male stood up straight and let go off your hands as you felt your own grow cold again. Wait... why were you suddenly feeling like this?

"Good. I will be sure to check on you every now and then, alright?" Matatagi made a teasing glance as you stuck out your tongue at him and pulled your covers over. Matatagi thought... you were actually cute. And now he feels like he wanted to slap himself for thinking like that. "Okay then Mistress. I wish you a pleasant night."

Hayato then grasped the door knob and opened the door. Before he could take a step outside of the room, you called out to him.

"Hayato, make me a good breakfast tomorrow, okay?" you urged slightly, making your butler grin.

"As you wish." Matatagi's grin transfered into a smirk as he exited the room and left you alone.

Walking towards his room, he suddenly realized something...

_Did his mistress just call him by his first name?_

* * *

**Ohhh~! 5000 words! Hope you enjoyed this one! Man, even for me, this was actually a great chapter! I hope I did managed to get all the OC's personalitites and talents that appeared here. If I lacked something, please don't hesitate to inform me right in the reviews. Since reviews and compliments are well accepted, I will say "yes" to flames as well. This will help me improve my writing skills anyways. XD **

**Now back to what I'm intending to say. These are the following OC's that I've gathered so far, and for the author's who submitted their OC's too:**

**Kotetsu Ami: Class Representative [Shiranai Atsune]**

**Hanaraki Akara: Gardener [SapphireSpade]**

**Fukumi Shina: Maid [Shina Takumi]**

**Katagiri Haruka: Best Friend [Miiki-chan]**

**Kirihime 'Kiri' Sakurai: Reader's Instructor/Teacher/Musician [ ]**

**Chiba Katsumi: Best Friend [loving'it4321]**

**Tatsu Masamune: Bodyguard [AlsiusHaku]**

**Shiraki Ayano: Matatagi's Instructor/Teacher [OblivionWings]**

**[L/N] Kana: Older Sister [Nebula Sephia]  
**

**Aoba Kyoma: The Boy Who Likes [F/N] [TransparentAnswer]**

**Did I miss anyone? If so, please PM or leave me a review! :D Thank you for submitting an OC everyone! Please look forward for the next chapter... or... episode! X3**


End file.
